The Great Saiyastory
by Chuquita
Summary: Vegeta's going to be writing a story, with a little help from his peasant. As part of his Ou training the ouji finds out he's to add an inspirational adage to a collection of previous oujis' inscriptions for future generations. Just what type of overdrama


**ATTENTION! SUPER-IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi everybody! The reason behind this Super-Important Author's Note is as follows - Someone recently attacked "Densetsu", my 100th fic, the day of my 5th Ficciversary to keep me from posting on that day and apparently to punish me for some unknown reason. They have also attacked "Home Away from Home" only a half hour later. The reason this site gave me? "Grammar and spelling".  
...  
Yah.  
Anyways, I have not found the culprit yet, however I need to inform those who only visit me here that I plan to be dual-posting on here and DeviantArt under the same name. In case of an emergancy at this site, please visit my DA page  
h t t p / c h u q u i t a . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / (minus the spaces of course) to read and review the stories there. I do not want to leave my f f . n e t readers in the dark. Nobody gets cliffhangered. I promise you this series will have proper closure for all the main characters.  
DeviantArt is a wonderful site for both artwork and writing. If you want to leave comments and reviews at my DA page, you can sign up for free to get an account.  
And if anyone has any clues as to the name of the person behind the fic-attacks, please send an e-mail to my aol or yahoo address, or you can even send a DA note if you'd like :) I'd offer IM-ing as well, but I'm not sure how much I'll be on IM in the next couple weeks because I have two reports to get done for my classes at school. o.O  
**

**-Thanks for Reading :)  
Chuquita**

9:50 PM 11/14/2005  
Written By: Chuquita  
**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and its characters are a property of Akira Toriyama and Bird Studio. All non-canon characters  
****are property of this author.  
**Quote of the Week: -from _"Veggienapped"  
__" Vegeta's been kidnapped! Who kidnapped him? Where did they take him? Will anyone even bother to save him! "_

-------

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Vegeta: (sweatdrops) THAT was that story's summary?  
Goku: **I** will bother to save Veggie! (pounds his fist against his chest proudly)  
Chuquita: (big grin) (to audiance) Welcome to our 5th Anniversary Oneshot Fic!  
Goku: HOORAY!  
Vegeta: (shakes his head at QotW) I swear that's the shortest summary I've ever seen you write..  
Chuquita: Anyways, in a week or so it'll be the anniversary of the day 5 years ago when I joined this site; November 25th, 2000!  
Vegeta: (low whistle) We're OLD.  
Chuquita: (blink)  
Vegeta: In internet time, I mean.  
Chuquita: (cheesy grin) Yeah, I guess so.  
Goku: (confused) So, which one's the o-fficial anniversary?  
Vegeta: Hm?  
Chuquita: Eh?  
Goku: The 20th--when you started the story, the 22nd--when you finished the first chapter, or the 25th--when you posted the first chapter?  
Chuquita: Actually it's the 20th, but for all intensive purposes we're using the 25th. (grins) Plus this year it falls on the day after Thanksgiving; known in Malls across the country as Black Friday because its the first offical day of Holiday Shopping. I'm not sure if I'm going to the mall that day or not though, depends on how my work/school schedule falls.  
Goku: (recalls the mall from Movie 7)  
Chuquita: (sweatdrop) People don't physically battle each other over store clothes like that.  
Vegeta: If they did I think I'd enjoy shopping more.  
Goku: Haha! Yeah, Veggie'd win EVERYTHING if it worked that way!  
Vegeta: (smirk)  
Chuquita: Anyways, today's lil oneshot--  
Vegeta: --just watch they'll be a second chapter.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) ... (turns to Veggie) You know me by now.  
Vegeta: I'd hope so after 5 years.  
Chuquita: Well technically you started hanging out in the Corner... (flips through her "Old Fics" folder) in June 01.  
Vegeta: (smirk) NOW who's being technical?  
Goku: Veggies are fun!  
Chuquita: (to audiance) Hope you enjoy the oneshot! And thank you to everyone who's read and or reviewed up until this point. You guys are great!

-------

**Summary:** Veggie's going to be writing a story, with a little help from his peasant. As part of his Ou training the ouji finds out he's to add an inspirational adage to a collection of previous oujis inscriptions for future generations. Just what type of overdramatic out-of-proportion piece of fiction could he possibly come up with? Find out!

-------

Vegeta: Gotta luv how this story's title is "The Great Saiyastory" yet has absolutely nothing to do with Gohan.  
Chuquita: Semi-irony, Veggie. :)

**Chapter Titles: The Brief Trip to the Briefs' l Veggie's "Homework" Assignment l Goku's Insertion l Piccolo Jr's Suspicions l Jar l The Climax l Veggie's Epilogue l

* * *

**

" Greetings family members and otherwise for I have returned--temporarily of course! " Vegeta burst into Capsule

Corp still in his royal saiyajin armor from Bejito-sei, the ouji's chest puffed out with pride.

" ... " a tumbleweed blew by the empty living room and kitchen area.

Vegeta sweatdropped, " And here I thought everyone missed me. "

" Aw, of course they did Vegeta. We're all just busy, you know that. " Bulma patted him sympathetically on the

shoulders.

" I would ALWAYS miss _Veggie_. " Goku said warmly as he entered the house from behind them, followed by Chi-Chi and

Turles. The remainder of the saiyajins decided to stay on Bejito-sei while the ouji was on his visit.

Vegeta took his armor off and sat it down on the nearby couch, " Suddenly the stark contrast between me living here

versus me living at the castle is unbelievably apparent. "

" Hm.. " Chi-Chi walked up to the sofa as if studying it. She thrust her arms forward and grabbed the piece of

furniture, lifting it up over her head with ease, " WHOA...THAT'S the result of living under 10x gravity for a while! "

" Congradulations Onna, you finally understand my training methods. " the ouji chuckled, removing his cape.

" Quiet you or I'll throw this sofa at your head. " she twitched.

" Aw come on we both know you wouldn't do that. " Vegeta shrugged it off. Chi-Chi thunked the sofa back down on the

floor and sat down on it. The ouji turned to Goku, smiling, " Oh Kakay, now that we're a safe distance from those who would

second-guess and judge our purely platonic actions together thereby affecting my social standing and ability to properly rule

my people... "

Goku whipped out the ouji's little blue gi, a big content smile on his face, " Here Veggie goes! " he handed it to

him.

" Wonderful! " the smaller saiyajin started to change into his gi.

Chi-Chi looked over at him, perplexed, " You wear briefs now? "

" Briefs are more aerodynamic, do you have a problem with that? " the ouji mustered up his semeness to defend his

choice in undergarments.

She chuckled, " No, no. I'm just a little surprised, that's all. "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" They're pi-- "

" --PEACH! They're PEACH, Onna! " the ouji flushed, exasperated.

Turles picked a peach off the kitchen table's fruit bowl and held it up, then looked over at Vegeta's briefs, " No

the peach is a little more of an orangish tint, Vegeta-san. What you have on there is-- "

" ---Kakarrotto! " Vegeta ordered Goku, pointing at him.

" HUP! " Goku saluted the ouji, though back in his gi as well; having changed before they left the planet.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Veggie what am I doing? " Goku sweatdropped.

" WAH! " the ouji fell over, " You're stopping Turles from making his false accusations against my-- "

" --panties? " the evil type-3 saiyajin grinned cheekily.

" Haha. The Ouji wearing panties.. " Chi-Chi laughed, amused at a thought-bubble above her of the smaller saiyajin

wearing frilly pink lingerie, " Hahaha, and with his figure he could actually get away with it. "

" This way this way, let's go those boxes won't move themselves. "

" Gaaah- " V.2 wobbled past the group, carrying several stacked boxes full of clothing material.

" Oi V.2. " Goku waved to him.

" Kakarrotto. " the clone smiled admiringly at him through the pain of carrying the heavy boxes, " W--welcome back. "

Vegeta sent the clone a mild death-glare.

" TOUSSAN! "

The ouji beamed as the owner of the voice bounded into view, " Bura! "

The demi-saiyajin gave him a quick hug, " I missed you so much how's the Ou training going? "

" Wonderful! Once I'm crowned I promise to show off my newfound powers to you. " he boasted.

" Cool! " Bura clasped her hands together, " Oh that's right! " she whipped out a pair of black sweatpants with a

blue stripe running down the sides, " I was at the mall the other day looking for birthday presents for you. The other stuff

is already wrapped and ontop of your bed upstairs, but these I figured you could use to relax in once it gets cooler out.

They were in the semeish section of the men's department. "

" Why thank you Bura. " Vegeta replied, holding them against him.

" Those look a little long, maybe you should've gotten the petite. " Chi-Chi pondered.

" I'M NOT PETITE! " the ouji exclaimed, " Everyone else is just unusually tall. "

" Must be a nice little dreamworld you live in. " she sweatdropped.

" Don't listen to her Toussan as long as you roll up the bottoms a bit you'll be just fine. " Bura gave him a thumbs

up, " And speaking of fine--V.2 could you set the boxes down? " she interupted herself.

" GLADLY. " the clone dropped them to the ground. He let out a sigh of relief.

" Anyways, I also made a few nice outfits for Kakarroujo here while he was away! " she said cheerfully, opening up

the top box.

" I'll be in the kitchen. " Goku said blankly, promptly wandering off.

" I'll be in the kitchen helping him make something to eat. " Chi-Chi added, looking disgusted at what type of

clothing could be in the box while she followed Goku to the other room.

Turles stood against the wall like a soldier keeping watch.

" You're going to have to try it on for me some time! " Bura called over to Goku, upset that he'd left, " You can't

hide your figure in that orange jumpsuit forever! "

" Yes I can! " Goku called back.

" BLEH! " Chi-Chi blew a raspberry at Bura in victory, " That's my Goku-sa! " she happily patted him on the back.

Goku wagged his tail.

Kinto'un looked up at him, then pulled out a chair and sat down as well.

" Toussan you come here and look at the gorgous clothing I made for Kakarroujo. " she pouted, ushering him over.

Vegeta sat down beside her and picked one of the items out of the box, " Wow. This IS nice...Kakarrotto wouldn't

wear anything like this anymore though. He's moved on. " the ouji frowned.

" Hmph. Kakarroujo didn't "move on". He was MANIPULATED! " Bura pointed at Turles, annoyed.

" Hi. " the evil type-3 saiyajin grinned, waving.

" I think its a little bit of both. " Vegeta admitted.

" I still don't get why HE got to go with you to Bejito-sei but I had to stay behind. Even ONNA got to go! " she

exclaimed.

" That's because they both train and are used to the 10x gravity. If you came you'd have to wear a special gravity

suit like your mother's. "

" They aren't very fashionable. "

" And a PAIN to walk in. " Bulma added from the other room.

" You know Vegeta-san, " Turles said, suddenly standing to the side of him and Bura, " If you were to tailor down

some of these lovely dresses I'm sure you could easily fit into them. " he grinned. A mixed expression crossed Goku's face

in the kitchen.

Vegeta twitched at him, glowering and flushed at the same time.

" And just what're YOUR measurements? " Bura challanged the larger saiyajin, holding out a tape-measurer.

" BWAHAHA! Like I'd tell YOU. " Turles laughed, sitting back down on the couch next to where Vegeta'd dropped his

armor and cape.

" Well, " the demi-saiyajin closed the box, " I have a few more alterations to make on these before I pick which one

I'm going to give to Kakarroujo for Christmas. V.2? "

The ouji clone had long since left the living room, desiring to be far away from the menial task of carrying multiple

heavy boxes.

" OOH! " she huffed, picking up the boxes herself and going ssj1 to hold them all at once, " I'm going up to my room.

I'll see you later Toussan. " Bura waved cheerfully to the ouji, who waved back as she made her way up the stairs.

Vegeta headed in to the kitchen and opened several of the pantries, " Arg! I'm away for only a few weeks or so and

the entire kitchen's in shambles! Look at this what is the measuring cup doing in the knives drawer and what happened TO half

of the knives and why is the tablespoon where the wooden mixing spoon is supposed to be! " he mini-ranted.

Goku let out a low purr at the ouji's presence. He folded his arms on the table and leaned his head on the side so he

could still watch the ouji bounce about from there.

Kinto'un comfortingly patted Goku on the back, understanding.

Chi-Chi glanced over at him, then back at Vegeta.

" I mean I admit Bunni's a good cook in her own right, but does she have any idea of where and how to put things back

after she uses it? And where are the cookie trays! Every single cookie tray I own is completely missing! "

Out in the backyard Trunks and Goten were finishing creating their mud-cookies.

Trunks promptly yanked the tray off the wet ground, " Voila! "

" HOORAY! " Goten applauded the many cookie-shaped mounds amongst the wet grass.

" Ohhhh. I'm going to just have to ask Bulma about it later. Somehow I doubt Bunni would even remember the last time

she used the cookie trays much less where she put them back. " Vegeta sighed, disheartened.

" ▫Tap▫tap▫tap▫ " something tapped him on the shoulder.

The ouji whipped around to see Goku standing there smiling warmly at him while holding out a clean cookie tray.

" AHH! " Vegeta let out as close to a squeal as he'd dare allow himself, then grabbed and hugged the larger saiyajin

tightly, " Oh thank you Kakay!" the smaller saiyajin gushed.

A purr loud and powerful enough to shake the floor of the room escaped from Goku. Chi-Chi grabbed her glass of water

before the vibrations of Goku's purr sent it falling off the edge of the table.

" I make Veggie happy? " the larger saiyajin asked the little ouji.

" Very happy, Kakarrotto. The happiest of all."

" ▫PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR▫- "

Vegeta's face flushed and he could've sworn he felt something pressing against him.

Goku raised his fingers to his forehead and teleported them out of the room.

" NANI? " Chi-Chi lept to her feet, slamming her hands down against the top of the table.

" WOW. " Turles blinked, impressed, " GO FOR IT KAKARROTTO! " he shouted upstairs, pumping his fist in the air.

Chi-Chi rushed past him and upstairs to Vegeta's room, flung the door open and revealed..the two saiyajin laying

there on the bed purring together as if they were some type of musical purring orchestra. Vegeta still held the cookie tray

in one hand while Goku hugged him and rubbed his back with increasing steadiness. She sweatdropped, " I hate when they lay

on their sides like this I can never tell who's "on top" when they do that. "

" I wanna do nice things to Veggie all the time. " Goku moaned out.

" Nice, PLATONIC things, right Kakarrotto? " Vegeta responded through his own purring.

" ... " ▫

" Kakarrotto? "

" ... " ▫

" Um, Kakarrotto? "

" Oh-kay. "

Vegeta sweatdropped.

" You're so deeply in denial, Ouji. " Chi-Chi laughed.

" I am not! Just watch THIS! " Vegeta smirked, flipping them over so he was on top.

Goku's purring ceased and a bored, sleepy expression crossed his face instead, his tail flicking back and forth

behind him.

The ouji sweatdropped and rolled them back over onto their sides.

Goku's purring immediately started up again.

" I used to lay him on his back all the time when we made love. That's probably it. " Chi-Chi concluded.

" You BORED him with the position! " Vegeta looked over at her incrediously.

" It wasn't intentional! Just the safest spot for me to put him while keeping us both uninjured. " she explained, " I

put him in other ones too...and aren't you supposed to "not care" about such things, Mr. "Platonic"? "

Vegeta smirked, " Of course, I was simply curious as to why Kakay would cease his healthy and completely nonsexually

related purring simply because I moved the places our bodies were in. "

" I want to make Veggie feel happy inside. " the larger saiyajin smiled at him.

" I'm sure you do. " Vegeta smiled back, then paused, " Onna do you mind leaving? Kakay's going to give me a nice

little rubdown. "

Chi-Chi shrugged, then grinned, " Have a blast Ouji, its not like you're going to let him go any further than that

anyway, what with your ukephobia and all. " she said, doing so.

Goku started to take his gi top and weighted t-shirt off before starting to rub Vegeta's shoulders. He reached up

front and loosened the smaller saiyajin's top.

" See? Nice 'n platonic, Kakarrotto. We're both properly covered down below and there's not a single shread of any

thoughts above a PG-rating floating through either of our minds. " Vegeta nodded confidently.

The larger saiyajin's purring started up again.

-------

-------

" Hmmm... " Vegeta sat on the arm of the living-room couch, staring at the pages of the book.

" Well I found it for you. " Bulma announced as she exited the hallway carrying the typewriter the ouji had used once

several years ago, " Its a little dusty...are you sure you don't want to use a computer Vegeta I mean this is Capsule Corp

we have thousands of them. "

The ouji folded his arms, " Turles. " he said bluntly.

" Oh yeah. " she blinked, then gently sat it down on the table infront of the couch, " Here you go. " Bulma turned to

leave, then paused, " By the way...is this some sort of "assignment" for Ou School or something? "

" Actually it is. " the ouji replied, " I'm supposed to write a "passage of encouragement" to add to this, ah,

collection of sorts. " he handed the book to her.

Bulma flipped through it, sweatdropping when she realized it was all written in saiyago, " Vegeta this is all very

nice but...how are you going to add to this in your native language when the typewriter's keyboard is in english? "

" ... " Vegeta blinked, " ...KUSO! "

" There there. " she patted him on the shoulder.

Vegeta sighed, " I suppose I could always translate it after I write it but...agh I hate re-writing! " he twitched,

upset.

" **I** have a saiyago keyboard you could borrow, Vegeta-san. " Turles popped up, holding such an item.

" WAH? HOW DO YOU OWN THAT! " the ouji gawked.

" Oh I happened to overhear your assignment while you and your Toussan were talking before we left Bejito-sei, so I

took a keyboard with me. " he patted it.

" Wonderful. " Vegeta huffed.

" Here, just plug it in. " Turles sighed, miraculously plugging the keyboard into the side of the typewriter. He

pressed several keys and the saiyago letters appeared on the paper.

" ... " the ouji stared at the paper, gawking.

" Type-3 saiyajin powers. " he smirked, " Goodluck with your story Vegeta-san. " he waved and wandered off.

" Huh. " Bulma blinked, " He's certainly been nice to you lately. "

" I know. I don't trust it. " Vegeta narrowed his eyes, " Anyways, " he cracked his knuckles, " Off I go! "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Vegeta? "

" I need inspiration. "

-------

-------

" Wow. Veggie this makes no sense but its very nice. " Goku said as he and Vegeta sat in the gravity room in their

boxers and briefs. The typewriter with added saiyago keyboard once again sat before the ouji, " What life-lesson is Veggie

going to leave his future generations of Veggies to come? "

" Well its going to be something full of adventure and danger and semetastical in its thrilling climax of bravery! "

" YEAH! " Goku gushed, " It sounds like its gonna be great Veggie! "

" I don't get it, what makes him think he's going to type easier in half-naked in the gravity room? " Bulma blinked

as she peered in through the little round window near the top of the door.

" Perhaps Kakarrotto and Vegeta-san plan to make a lemon in addition to writing one. " Turles peeked in above her.

Bulma laughed, " Oh no they'd never do that. Vegeta's too insecure to have sex with Son-kun. Besides, they're just

good friends. " she said while continuing to stare though the window.

" That is what Vegeta-san wants to believe... " Turles shrugged.

" Bulma and Turles what are you looking at? "

The two turned around to see Goku suddenly standing behind them.

" Sorry! I was just curious ya know. " Bulma chuckled, embarassed, " I'll be going now. Enjoy your day Son-kun! "

she patted him on the back as she left.

Goku turned to Turles.

" I'm confused as to why Vegeta-san decided to write his inspirational piece in his gravity room with the two of you

half-naked. "

" I am wondering the same thing. " Goku grinned, " Its oh-kay though, Veggie has the heat turned up in there so we

are fine. "

" REALLY... "

" Mmm-hmm. Its kinda sweaty though. " he partly frowned.

" Well have fun. I'm not going to keep you from your enjoyable time. " Turles smirked, " I think I'll grab a drink

and go hang out in the backyard for now. Tell me if you make any breakthroughs. " he waved, heading off.

" Do not worry, I will! " Goku waved back, then walked back inside the gravity room.

" Did you get rid of them? " Vegeta asked, his eyes on the paper as he typed like a madman.

" Yup! It was just Bulma and Turles. Nobody bad. " Goku sat down.

" Perhaps I should tape a piece of paper to the window so no one can see in. " Vegeta pondered.

" What's Veggie got so far? "

" Here. " the ouji stopped and scooted to one side so Goku could sit down infront of the typewriter.

" ... " the larger saiyajin studied the paper closely, narrowing his eyes.

" Well? " Vegeta asked, uneased.

" I can't read this. "

" WAHHH! " the ouji fell over, " HERE. " he took the paper out, " I typed it purposely in saiyago so I won't have

to re-type it when I'm done. " Vegeta cleared his throat, " This is what's I've got. "

_Long ago four malevolent creatures arose, one from each corner of Bejito-sei, in an attempt to overthrow the kingdom_

_and take all its glorious peasants for their own wicked purposes. While the residents of the local cities and towns did their _

_very best to stop each of the creatures in his or her path they knew there was only one true hope. A single solitary soldier _

_who could take the four creatures down and insure peace across the planet once more. The one. The legendary. The Great and _

_Powerful Saiyajin no Ouji!_

" WOW! " Goku gushed, taking the paper from Vegeta, who puffed his chest out with pride, " It's FICTION! "

" WAHHH! " the smaller saiyajin fell over, twitching.

" I have to ad-mit this is much more nicely written than Veggie's old play. " Goku nodded, content, " Hey am I in

this story too? "

" Of course you are! " Vegeta took the paper back, partially upset, " And its not fiction, its a story based on

entirely true events! "

" Oh? " the larger saiyajin blinked.

_Prince Vegeta Oujisama was already well on his way to becoming the densetsu prophesized in legend. Standing at a _

_heroic 6'2 and weighing in as 175 pounds of pure muscle-- _

" ... " Goku stared at him lamely.

" Whaaat? I was that tall at one point; remember when I tried to become tall that one time and ended up getting in

over my head so I went back to this height and.. " Vegeta stammered.

" ... " the larger saiyajin looked at him sadly.

" ALRIGHT! " the ouji's face flushed red, " FINE. I'll tell the truth. "

" They'll be able to tell Veggie's size in his photos anyways. " Goku sweatdropped.

_Standing at a fairly respectable 5'2 and weighing in at exactly 120lbs of pure muscle, his petite frame was merely _

_a facade for his immense and unmeasurable power. Tagging along on our brave, semestasic hero's journey was his bodyguard, _

_Kakarrotto Koi. A type-3 saiyajin peasant with power equally as astounding as his prince's, Kakarrotto strode beside him at _

_the average saiyajin male height of 5'9 and weighed around 165lbs. The two close yet purely-platonic friends made their way _

_out of the city towards the first of the monsters. _

" Hmm.. " Goku tilted his head.

" What? "

" Wouldn't Veggie rather write something a little more light-hearted? I mean when you look at the basic setup its

kinda like Veggie's play without the fairytale ele-ments and in more of a novel form. By the time you finished writing this

story Veggie it'd be even longer than the book itself. " he held out the collection.

Vegeta took the semi-thick book from him, " How many pages did my Toussan write? "

" About 10. " the larger saiyajin replied, then smiled, " He wrote a really nice story, about the time he spent with

Turles's Toussan in the peasant village 'n how it made him understand things better. "

" Hey if they had gone non-platonic I wouldn't be here right now ya know. " the ouji folded his arms.

" I think he wrote it before he ran away. " Goku flipped another page, " Its got a happy ending. And they both signed

it together. "

" WHA! " the ouji blinked, staring closer at the current final page in the book.

" Hey Veggie? "

" Y--yes? " Vegeta responded, his eyes locked on the two signitures and the mini-doodles in the corner of the page,

the artwork vaguely familiar to his own in which the ouji could only conclude was Bejito's work, _:"Bejii and Reta-kun":_

he blinked.

" Can I..can I write some of the story too? " Goku asked eagerly.

" Huh? " it took Vegeta a second before he registered what was going on, " OH! Ah..I don't know if that's allowed

Kakarrotto..you mean like, alternate? "

" No. Veggie 'n me write too differently. If we did that the story would be all jumpy. I would rather that, INSTEAD

of alternating, me 'n Veggie were to simaltaniously mesh our ideas 'n dialogue together and making sort of like a fusion baby

...in story form! "

" Wait..so, I'll be writing it since you can't read saiyago anyway, and you'll be... "

" Inserting Veggie-ish tid-bits a-long the way! " Goku pumped his fist in the air.

" Ah. Kakarrotto, have you ever written anything before? "

" No...but I make up stuff in my dreams all the time, especially lately...REALLY especially lately. " his eyes

temporarily widened.

" ... " the little ouji started to flush, " Ah... "

" At least I can say anything to dream-Veggie. In my dreams you don't have any phobias and we spend the whole day

together like we do now only you're free. " a musing smile appeared on the larger saiyajin's face, " And you say the nicest

things to me and do not care a-bout what your ego or pride says about it. "

Vegeta stood up, " Maybe, I should go up to my room and do this. "

-------

-------

" ... " Goku sat on the hallway floor infront of the closed door to Vegeta's room, slumping forward slightly while

his tail wafted behind him.

" You compared co-authoring the Ouji's assignment with him to having a baby, didn't you. " Chi-Chi said flatly,

walking up to him.

" Yes. " the large saiyajin hung his head, sad.

" Is he not letting you in his room or are you afraid to go in there for fear of freaking him out more? "

" The second one. "

" Ahh. " she nodded thoughtfully.

" The very last thing I ever want is for Veggie to be afraid of me...to re-ject me and push me away so I would be

all a-lone and Veggieless and Veggie would be without me. " Goku whispered to her, frightened as he continued to sit there,

" I do not want my relationship with Veggie to end the way Turles's Toussan and Veggie's Toussan's did. "

" Aw, Goku-sa it won't end like that because you don't have any "non-platonic" feelings towards the Ouji to begin

with. " Chi-Chi reassured him.

" ... " ▫

" To be perfectly honest with you I'd consider the Ouji an actual threat without you around to keep tabs on him.

Think about it, if you were to break up with the Ouji all that he'd have left would be his Ou training. He'd turn back to the

side of evil--and I'm not just talking his own personal brand of mischievious actions, I'm mean EVIL evil--and use those

upcoming Ou powers to murder me, Turles, and Brolli. " she warned.

Goku sweatdropped, " Veggie would never do that. Veggie's a good Veggie now. "

" BECAUSE you're around to support him in doing good! "

" Well...the rest of Veggie's families support him too. E--even WITHOUT me...there are still people who love him. "

She sighed, " I'm just saying that the Ouji needs you. PLATONICALLY. And you need the Ouji. PLATONICALLY. Nothing

bad will come of it. Now open that door and tell the Ouji how you feel. "

" ... " ▫

" PLATONICALLY. "

The large saiyajin sweatdropped at her, then got up and took hold of the doorknob, gently flinging the door open,

" Veggie? "

" Zzzz...zzzzzzz..ZZZzzZZZzzz.. " Vegeta sat there on his bed asleep infront of the typewriter. Three pages or so

of typed story sat next to the typewriter.

" Awwwww, Veggiesleeping. THAT'S why he wasn't responding to me calling at him from the other side of the door. "

Goku gushed warmly, walking over to the ouji's bed and sitting down on the side of it, " You were just taking a Veggie-nap,

huh Veggie? " he gave the sleeping ouji a tight hug, " You always smell so good, even when you're a-sleep. "

" ... " Chi-Chi rubbed her temples and shook her head, feeling ill at that last line.

" Now let's see what Veggie's got here. " Goku took the three pages and started to read. The ouji had partially

taken Goku's advice. He'd kept his plotline intact but had fast-forwarded the plot to himself having already defeated three

of the four monsters--while semeishly rescuing Goku from twice from them, and they were on their way to defeat the final

villain.

" I thought you couldn't read saiyago? " Chi-Chi peered over at him curiously.

" I can't. I'm using my mind-reading a-bilities to access Veggie's saiyago knowledge. "

" Eh? " Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow, disturbed. She glanced over only to see Goku had one hand ontop of Vegeta's head

in the same manner he'd done to Kuririn back when he landed on Namek-sei and needed to catch up on what had happened before

he'd gotten there, " Is that safe? "

" I dunno, I've only done it 3 or 4 times. "

" ...carry on. " she shrugged it off.

" Hmm, just where did Veggie leave off.. " Goku read the few lines Vegeta had typed before nodding off, " AH! "

_And so, Veggie and "Kakarrotto" continued their a-mazing adventure to de-feat the bad guy. _

_" I am so very tired from fighting all those bad guys and saving you Kakay. I wish I had a yummy snack to eat so my _

_tummy'd feel better. " Veggie pouted, patting his growling Veggie-tummy. _

_" Well Veggie needs to worry no longer, for I have found, FOOD! " "Kakarrotto" motioned to a gigantic resturant _

_before him and Veggie, the magical sparkling resturant loaded with many delicious treats of epic proportions! And it was all _

_free because today was Everyone-with-Veggies-gets-free-meals Day. _

_" HOORAY! KAKAY YOU'VE SAVED US! " Veggie gushed and gave his favorite peasant the biggest warmest longest hug ever _

_to thank him so Kakarrotto hugged his Veggie back, " Ohhhh, Kakarrotto. " _

_" Mmm-hmm-? " _

_" I've waited so LONG for this... " _

_" Me tooooo. " _

_Veggie smirked Veggie-ishly, " You know what I'm **really** hungry for, favorite peasant of mine? " _

_" Aww, what VeggieVeggie? " _

_" A nice big thick heroic piece of kaka-sausage. " _

" HUH? " Goku suddenly bolted to attention. He looked below, " EEP! JAR! " he lept from the bed and rushed to the

bathroom next door to Vegeta's Room, " Ohhhh, how naughty how bad how ab-so-lutely naughty of me to have such thoughts

seeping into the middle of Veggie's nice little story that I am helping him with! "

-------

-------

" I can't believe this. " Piccolo Sr grumbled in annoyance from the edge of the Lookout, " WHY ON EARTH is Son Goku

back here! The ingrediants to my plan are almost complete and here I can't even inact it if he's still around to stop me!

I mean he has to go back to his homeplanet SOMETIME. The rest of his family is there. " the old namekian started to pace back

and forth with frustration.

" Ho ho ho! It looks like Mr. Popo will have the last laugh afterall. " the genie, still trapped in miniature form

within the glass bottle, laughed as he sat there on what looked like a miniture beach while sipping some iced tea.

" How did you get all of THAT in there? " Sr sweatdropped at the various decoratives in the bottle.

" Mr. Popo has decided as long as Mr. Popo is trapped in her Mr. Popo might as well be comfortable. " he hmmphed.

" ... " Sr rolled his eyes, " Whatever. I think I feel my son's ki approaching. I'm going to have to put you away

for now. " he picked up the bottle and thrust it into a nearby cabinet, locking the door behind Mr. Popo.

" Toussan? " Piccolo Jr announced, landing on the lookout followed by Gohan.

" Ah, son. " Sr nodded to him, " Oldest child of Son Goku. " he nodded to Gohan, " So? What brings the two of you

here? "

" I live here. " Jr sweatdropped.

" Oh. Yes. Of course. " he chuckled, easily brushing it off, " How've you been doing lately? "

" Alright. Listen, I was wondering if we could see Mr. Popo. "

" ...why? "

" Because Gohan's learning how to cook and he doesn't trust Chi-Chi or Vegeta to show him how. "

" I did go to see Bulma's mom, and she helped me out a little bit...we couldn't find out where Launch is though; and

Vejitto and Gogeta are both back on Bejito-sei so aside from Bunni that just leaves Mr. Popo. " Gohan explained.

" Yeah, about Mr. Popo. " Sr rubbed his chin, " You see, Son Gohan, Mr. Popo has left on a journey in order to find

a special fertilizer to save his garden. " he motioned to the genie's garden, which due to Mr. Popo being trapped for almost

two weeks had withered away.

" OH! I'm so sorry. " Gohan gasped, saddened.

" Can't Dende just heal it? " Jr asked.

" Oh, no, you see he-- "

" GEEZ! " Dende gasped, stepping outside and seeing the garden, " What happened HERE? " he held his hands over it and

quickly healed the flower and vegetable-laden garden back to full health, " There we go. Poor Mr. Popo's garden why would he

just stop taking care of it and disappear like that. "

" ... " Piccolo stared lamely at Sr while Gohan just stood there confused.

" ... " ▫

" Father can I talk to you for a moment. " Jr said flatly.

" Should I be breaking out my Saiyaman gear? " Gohan asked Jr.

" NO! No, I, can handle this, thank you Gohan. " Piccolo Jr patted him on the shoulder.

" Follow me, son. We'll discuss this in private. " Sr sighed.

Jr looked over at Gohan, who shrugged in reply. Piccolo frustratingly rubbed his temples, following Sr inside,

" Never a dull moment around here. "

-------

-------

" You know, you really have to either slow down the number of times you've been having to do this lately, or you're

going to have to start using the toilet. " Bulma sweatdropped as she took the full jar from Goku back down to the lab.

" I am sorry Bulma. " the large saiyajin twiddled his thumbs, " B--but it hasn't been THAT often really I mean-- "

Bulma flung open one of the spare closets which was stacked full of filled jars, " I ran out of room a month ago

in the regular health chambers with all your jars, you have your own CLOSET now! " she exclaimed.

Goku looked down at himself, then turned to gape back at the open doorway, " Ohhh...I have a problem. "

Bulma sighed and rubbed her forehead after setting the fresh jar down on the counter in the closet, then closed the

door, " Well if you just released in smaller amounts. "

" That WAS a small one. " he blinked.

" ... " ▫

" I am e-motionally repressed, aren't I. "

" Eh, not so much as before. Its Chi-Chi AND Vegeta's faults actually. Hers for trying to keep you all to herself and

his out of his fear of having long plump objects stuck up his ass. "

" THAT'S where it would go on a Veggie, huh... " Goku pondered curiously, " But, that is an EXIT, not an entrance. "

" Are you kidding he won't even let me use a needle on his cheeks, I have to take it from his arms or not at all. "

Bulma sweatdropped, " "Ukephobia", ya know. "

" No not really. Despite knowing what an oujo is no one has yet to explain seme and uke to me. " the large saiyajin

shook his head.

" I'd luv to tell you Son-kun, I really would. But I don't think its my place to. Besides I don't think Vegeta's

exactly ready to gear up to the knowledge that you would understand the difference and the fear that you would prefer the

same role he wants. "

" ...oh... " Goku said, utterly confused, " Well, I'm gonna go back to see Veggie now, oh-kay? "

" Have fun. "

" Hee- " the large saiyajin jogged back up the steps.

" OH! Son-kun! " Bulma tossed him a fresh empty jar, " Take one for the road. "

Goku sweatdropped.

-------

-------

" YAAAAAAWN! " Vegeta let out a loud yawn as he slowly opened his eyes to see where he was, then winced when he

remembered his assignment, " Geh...I don't get why I have to do such work. " he semi-pouted, then went to reading where he

left off only to find a strange addition to the story. The ouji's face started to redden as he read Goku's section, then let

out a little yelp at the end of it, backing up away from his typewriter as though he'd witnessed something frightening,

" Ah..a...aah... " Vegeta scooted back to the typewriter, " K--Kakay couldn't have written that. He can't read saiyago. And

that's much too PG-13-ish to have come out of Kakarrotto's pure thought'd, G-rated mind. "

" ... " Nango lay there, baffled.

" But there's no way it could've been Turles, because the door is locked and Turles can't teleport. " the ouji

concluded, vaguely noting the hand-shaped spot of warmth on the side of his head, " Well, it, it doesn't look too bad, I mean

I can fix this. Yeah. "

_" And here it is! " Kakarrotto held out a plate full of sausages among other various orderves and side-dishes. _

_" Why thank you, my thrifty and completely platonic companion. " the great and powerful saiyajin no ouji dipped one _

_of the mini-sausages in ketchup and promptly devoured it in a very manly way. _

_" There are many more delicacies in store to please your royal palette, my prince. " _

_" Kakarrotto my favorite peasant I am honored by your loyalty to head the call of my famished stomach but we have _

_much more pressing matters at hand to take care of. Indeed the final enemy will soon be upon us and a fully belly can only _

_serve as so much of an aid. " the ouji cooly replied. _

" Heh, much better! " Vegeta grinned, wagging his tail behind him, " Why should Piccolo be the only one allowed to

be described using "cooly" anyway. " he huffed, then looked back down at the page, " Oh geez did I really just type

"fully belly"? " the ouji sweatdropped, then grabbed his white-out pen and quickly whited-over the extra "y", " Writing while

sleepy--I mean, tired, is something I really shouldn't do. " he flopped back and put his hands behind his head, " Its just

so hard to churn something out if I don't have the proper motivation. Not to mention my future decendents are going to one

day be looking at this thing. OHHHH! "

" Veh-gee! " Goku appeared, one foot lightly standing ontop of the ouji's head. Vegeta glanced up incrediously to

see the larger saiyajin balancing there. Goku somersaulted off Vegeta and landed next to him, " Good to see you are awake! "

" Planning to catch something with that? " Vegeta poked the empty jar on Goku's lap curiously.

" Ah--oh, that is nothing. Bulma gave it to me. " he laughed nervously, pushing the jar away, " Did...Veggie see what

I wrote while he was asleep? "

" So you DID write it? " Vegeta blinked, surprised, " But, you said earlier you can't read or write in saiyago. I

never taught you how to do that. "

Goku rubbed the back of his head, " Ah, hahaha, yeah well, umm, you see I kind of used my mind-reading powers to

take a look in your head so I could properly translate the english in my head to saiyago on the paper. "

" ... " Vegeta's eyes widened.

" Ah... " Goku sweatdropped, uneasy.

" YOU WERE USING MY MIND AS AN ENGLISH TO SAIYAGO DICTIONARY WHILE I WAS ASLEEP? " the ouji cried out, horrified.

" OH! Veggie no! No no Veggie calm down I did not look at anything else I promise! " the larger saiyajin pleaded,

trying to calm him down.

" Y--you know that whole mind-reading thing freaks me out, I like to have privacy at least in my own head! "

" All I wanted to do was help Veggie out with his story! "

" But why did you write what you did? And why did you stop THERE of all places! "

" ... " Goku was quiet.

The ouji folded his arms, hurt, " If you wanted to write some of the story you could've just dictated it to me while

I was awake and I would've gladly typed down a little part for you with an asterisk saying "Kakarrotto wrote this part". "

" It was supposed to be a surprise. "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

Vegeta sighed, " I think, I'm just tired. " he leaned back over the typewriter.

" Perhaps Vegeta-san's just in the need for the proper motivation. "

The smaller saiyajin turned to his right to see Turles sitting on the edge of the bed, " Kakarrotto, get him out of

here. "

" Hi Turles! " Goku waved.

" Hello Kakarrotto. " Turles waved back, " You know it really is too cold for me to be hanging out in the backyard,

so I thought I'd come up here to see how you were doing. "

" If I find a pair of pants to lend you will you leave? " Vegeta offered.

" No, probably not. "

The ouji sweatdropped.

" Oh! Is that a jar? "

" Yeah.. " Goku trailed off, patting it.

" I found a store across the street that sells bigger ones you know, incase this particular size is too small to

hold all those juices. "

" I'll be over here thanks. " Vegeta waddled off to the corner of his room, then grabbed a pair of fuzzy blue

earmuffs and put them on in order to block out whatever discussion the other two saiyajin were having. He smirked at the

typewriter, " Heh. "

_" Is it much further? " Kakarrotto asked as he and his ouji braved their way through towards the snowy region of _

_Bejito-sei. _

_" No Kakarrotto, I believe we're almost to the top. " Vegeta had cautionably packed his peasant with multiple layers _

_of clothing, a scarf, mittens, earmuffs, and various other snowgear while he himself, the confident and battle-hardened _

_warrior he was, marched on in no more than his usual royal armor. _

_It was then Veggie realized that he was walking a-round in below freezing temperatures without any proper coverage. _

_Veggie shivered from the cold while pretending the snow seeping into his little Veggie-boots did not a-ffect him. _

_" Veggie would you like one of my scarfs? " Kakarrotto asked his Veggie. _

_" I cannot take your nice warm coverings Kakarrotto, " Veggie replied, " For not wearing any a-dditional clothing _

_in this harsh climate is supposed to make me appear tough and rugged to the readers at home, while sadly in reality the lower _

_half of my body has gone numb, and putting me in danger of frostbite and hypothermia. " _

Vegeta stared incrediously at Goku who was sitting beside him with a second saiyago keyboard miraculously plugged in

to the typewriter and with Turles sitting beside Goku with a saiyago to english keyboard translation sheet that he had been

looking at in order to know which letter was on which key and what it meant, " "Dueling banjos, eh? "

" What's that? " Turles blinked.

" Maybe. " Goku smiled back at the ouji.

" Well then, " Vegeta cracked his knuckles, " That makes things a lot more interesting. AND platonic! " he

delightfully added in.

" I still think it would be more beneficial to the both of you if you were to collaberate instead of alternate. "

Turles said casually, sitting back.

" HAH, no thank you. I find PLATONIC to be the perfect way to do this. "

" Your loss. "

_" Oh Veggie-sama are you sure you'll be alright? " Kakarrotto asked him, worried of his ruler's health and _

_well-being. _

_" Bwahahaha, ah Kakarrotto I was merely joking a moment ago. Besides I, using my special ouji-powers, have created a _

_ki barrier around myself that enables my bodyheat to stay locked within it, thus warming me. " _

_" OOOH! How very impressive you are, Veggie-sama. " his favorite peasant flattered him. _

_" I AM capable of a great amount of bodily endurance. " Vegeta proudly replied. _

_Kakarrotto slipped through Vegeta-san's barrier and brushed up against him from behind, " I'm sure we would both _

_greatly enjoy testing out that impeccable endurance of yours, don't you agree? " he held on tightly, causing Vegeta-san to _

_let out an insatiable gasp of pleasure. _

" ... " Vegeta glowered at Turles, who was now operating a THIRD saiyago keyboard.

" :) " the evil type-3 saiyajin waved back to him.

_Kakarrotto led Vegeta-san to the hidden hot-springs of the north; a much more comfortable place to..express his _

_thankfullness to his prince. _

_However once they platonically arrived, Vegeta and his peasant discovered not so much to their dismay that the _

_uneasy lemony scent of the hotsprings was gone; infact the entire springs had been frozen over. _

_Until a gigantic fishy exploded out from under the ice. Kakarrotto lept up into the air and snatched the delicious _

_treat for his Veggie and himself just before it could dive back underneath. Veggie applauded Kakarrotto with Veggieish _

_delight and the two cooked the big frozen fishy over the hole he had made in the springs. They then set up a picnic blanket _

_and ate lunch together. _

_" I always enjoy the parts of the story where we get to eat, Veggie. " _

_" Me too Kakay. We should do this more often. " _

_But just as their guards were about to be let down a rumble not of this world began to quake beneath the saiyajins' _

_seats. Kakarrotto turned towards the springs in horror and the Great and Powerful Saiyajin no Ouji readied himself for battle _

_as the ice exploded and a towering beast loomed over them both. Its red pupils glew mischeviously as its spiked tail flicked _

_back and forth. It was covered in thick white fur and despite its kaka-ish hairstyle it bared its vicious carnivorous teeth _

_in rage. The creature belt forth a roar to which Vegeta replied by unleashing the awesome power of the legendary densetsu! _

" Wow, so I'm like, an evil saiyajin yeti monster in this? " Turles tilted his head at Vegeta, " I'm impressed

Vegeta-san. To know that you picked me to be the final villain and that my evilness will go down in history through your

little story. "

" You ARE the final villain! " Vegeta sweatdropped, " Kakarrotto beat Freeza, we both beat Brolli--twice, Kakarrotto

has freed himself from Onna's rules; you're the only one left in my way of my version of my future platonic relationship

with Kakarrotto! " he folded his arms, " And it wasn't a compliment. "

" Have you ever bothered to ask Kakarrotto what HIS version of the future for the two of you happens to be? " Turles

cocked an eyebrow.

" Ah! " the ouji froze, " Well, I... " he looked over at Goku, embarassed, " Kakarrotto? "

" ♥ " the larger saiyajin reached over and hugged Vegeta tightly. About five seconds passed and Goku began to purr.

" OH-KAY. " Vegeta said loudly, squeezing out of the hug.

" I just want to be with Veggie. " his peasant said happily.

_" And ontop of Veggie, and inside Ve-- " _

" ▫SPLASH▫! " Vegeta whipped out his white-out pen and slid it over the half a line Turles had just typed.

" Aw, that's no fun, Vegeta-san. "

_The creature let out a shocked gasp at the sheer magnitude of power rolling off the saiyajin no ouji in droves. _

_" Well I see you weren't suspecting this. " Vegeta smirked, " Thanks to the boost in power I got from battling your _

_associates earlier, I've been able to finally achieve the legendary form. I now have more than enough power to take you down _

_single-handedly. " he boasted, then looked over his shoulder, " You might want stand back a few feet Kakarrotto. I wouldn't _

_want you to go flying when I unleash my kiai. " _

_" You're so very thoughtful, your highness. " Kakarrotto nodded to him, backing away to safety. _

_" Well you ARE my favorite you know. " Vegeta smiled admiringly at his bodyguard, " And because of that I need to _

_keep you extra safe. " _

_" How considerate of you, Veggie-sama. " Kakarrotto replied, then burst into ssj3, " However I'm more than capable _

_of handling this foe than you'd think. " _

_" SUPER SAIYAJIN LEVEL 3! " the great and powerful on exclaimed, then pointed at the creature, " This is your _

_doing! " _

_" BWAHAHAHA! " the creature let out a deep gutteral laugh in the vein of Shenlong and Porunga, " Kakarrotto has _

_much hidden power, I merely used my vast mental powers to unlock it. Your own powers are NOTHING compared to his. " _

_Kakarrotto grabbed his ruler from behind, a dull look in his eyes. _

_" K--KAKARROTTO? " the saiyajin no ouji looked over his shoulder in what was surely not horror but the more _

_semeish form of startlement. _

_" Yes, my prince? " the husky whisper wafted past Vegeta's ears, causing his body to go ridgid. _

_The creature formed a large ball of ki the size of a genki-dama above their heads, " THIS PLANET WILL BE MINE; _

_PREPARE FOR OBLIVION, OUJI-SAMA! " _

_Vegeta froze as the blast barrelled down towards him and his enchanted peasant. The ouji's fury erupted as he _

_ascended into ssj3. _

_The force expelling off of Veggie sent the blast flying back at Turles and a light en-gulfed the entire area. _

_" Uhhhhh... " Veggie groaned from his sudden loss of energy and started to fall backwards as he powered down to _

_normal. _

_" VEGGIE! " Kakarrotto caught him, " Oh Veggie are you alright? " _

_" I, I think so. " Veggie gingerly rubbed the side of his head as he shakily got to his feet. Kakarrotto and Veggie _

_looked over at the spot where Turles had once stood, or hovered. _

_" WOW, Veggie you did it! You really saved the day! " Kakarrotto gave his Veggie a warm hug and began to stroke _

_Veggie's back. Veggie's face flushed red like it always does when I hug him and he wiggled around a little bit. _

_The great and powerful saiyajin no ouji looked to his peasant's face and breathed a sigh of grateful relief; with the _

_creature gone the shine of pure platonic thoughts had returned to Kakarrotto's black eyes, and he had returned to his normal _

_form. _

_" Oh Kakarrotto! " Vegeta platonically hugged him in reply, then let go and took his peasant's hands, " Kakarrotto, _

_I would be truely honored to have you platonically by my side. May I offer you the chance to platonically rule my kingdom _

_with me? " _

" OH VEGGIE I-- "

Vegeta and Turles looked over at Goku, who's face was all flushed pink and his bangs covering his eyes. The ouji's

breathing hitched and Turles grinned anxiously awaiting Goku to finish his sentence.

" Y--yes? " the smaller saiyajin stammered.

_" I would be thrilled to accept Veggie's wonderful offer. " Kakarrotto held his Veggie really tight. Veggie started _

_to purr and his friend's eyes glazed over with joy. Kakarrotto gave an extra squeeze, then raised his fingers to his forehead _

_and teleported them home_.

" The End. " Goku nodded contently, now back in control of himself for the most part. He looked over his shoulder at

Vegeta, " That was really fun Veggie. We should do it again some time. "

" ... " Vegeta sat there, flushed.

Turles climbed off the ouji's bed, " Well, I'm off to grab some lunch. See you two later. "

-------

-------

Vegeta sat there before the typewriter, the finished pages placed neatly in a pile next to the machine. The sun had

long since gone down and Goku was fast sleep and had been for about an hour now. The ouji turned his typewriter on, causing

a low hum to emanate from the machine.

**Epilogue**

_And so, the Great and Powerful Saiyajin no Ouji and his beloved peasant lived happily ever after. The kingdom safe _

_and at peace once again. Vegeta and Kakarrotto enjoyed a great many years ruling over the planet together and lived out their _

_later years traveling through space in Vegeta's glorious interstellar ship. They visited numerous exotic worlds and survived _

_thrilling adventures. Over time they both acheived ssj3 on their own accounts and used the new power for the sparring matches _

_of their dreams. They were happy, they were free, and most importantly they were together. The End. _

_Of course, as you may have guessed this is a, for the most part, fictional account. However I'd like to believe it _

_will end that way. Or at least I hope...greatly...and platonically. Sadly I doubt if it were to even be possible for _

_Kakarrotto to rule by my side; platonically. It would indeed make the hardships I have yet to endure for my Ou training so _

_much more bearable. Yet I shall continue on, Kakarrotto or not. And so I wish goodluck to all of my future decendents. _

_Perhaps this story has in some way inspired you to greater heights the way my father's entry in this book has inspired my _

_own. His entry has proven to me that I'm not the first to form a "Kakarrotto" relationship, and thus not nearly as ill as I _

_may have thought myself sometimes. I hope my entry has proved to you the following; with enough self-confidence and the aid _

_of your dearest peasant/bodyguard you can overcome any adversity. _

_Sincerely, _

_Prince Vegeta Oujisama _

* * *

1:04 AM 11/23/2005  
**THE END**

Vegeta: (grin) YES! I got the last word in!

Chuquita: (sweatdrops)

Goku: The End. :)

Chuquita: (to audiance) As you may or may not know, due to the silent fic murderer on we've temporarily moved to DA!

Goku: So that's why everything around here's a dull greenish-gray...

Vegeta: You realize the opening Corner makes absolutely no sense now, right?

Chuquita: (sheepishly) Yeah, but I'm gonna keep it.

Vegeta: (shrug)

Chuquita: Sorry for the temporary bouncing around everybody. I have a feeling whoever attacked me as an Anniversary Present

is the same guy/girl who attacked me for Nekoni's Birthday a few months ago.

Vegeta: I wish to track down the man or woman who decided to delete your 100th and 98th fic and promptly annihilate them.

Chuquita: (waves to Veggie) You have my permission.

Vegeta: YES! (bursts into ssj2 and blasts off into the sky)

Goku: ...do you think Veggie will find the Fic-deleter?

Chuquita: I hope so...dear God do I hope so.

Goku: Veggie-rage.

Chuquita: Indeed. In this case, its a wonderful thing. ANYWAY! (to audiance) Up next is the annual Christmas Special!

Goku: Mistletoe and Eggnog a-hoy! (pumps fists in the air)

Chuquita: See you in a week or so everybody!

Goku: Byebye!


End file.
